


Locked and Reloaded Character Profiles

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Locked and Reloaded [2]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: F/M, Locked and Reloaded, No Extra Tags since its part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Marvel AU / Vigilante AUGenre: Action, Light ComedyPairing: NCT Dream x ReaderI apologize, this was a part of the influx of things I failed to reupload onto this website, nevertheless, it is here now and I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Jung Sungchan/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, NCT Dream Ensemble/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Osaki Shotaro/Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Series: Locked and Reloaded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152581
Kudos: 1





	1. The Maverick (NCT Dream + YN)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.

## Some Notes (World Building) Before We Start

  * The series will follow a group known as the Maverick in their Dimension (Dimension 98), this consists of 7Dream plus (Y/N). They are a vigilante group that takes on whatever job pays the most, be it Underground or Government.
  * The Underground is a, supposedly, below the government’s radar organization (Mafia, the word I’m looking for is Mafia) that is only one of three sections of an entire organized crime system based off of what can be compared to a Pyramid scheme. There is one unknown leader at the top who only speaks with the three heads of the units (The Underground, the Level Ground, and the Aboveground).
  * The Avengers in D98 consist of the members of SuperM, although the Avengers from D62 (Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, etc.) still exist in D98, just not as the superheroes we know them as. (Stark, for example, is just a billionaire innovator).
  * The fic will start out in D62.
  * Speaking of, Dimensions work similarly to the Timelines in **[Zemblanity]** , but not really. Timelines exist within different Dimensions. An example of different dimensions would be the MCU and the DCEU, both exist at the same time but have no correlation with each other.
  * Due to D98 opening up the ability to travel through Dimensions, it allowed for a new industry of trade to open.
  * Notice that each character has a “Grade,” this is based off of how many jobs they take in a month, how high their success rate is, how satisfied the client is, and how likely they are to gain a desired result. Grade also affects Reward amounts and how many jobs they have access to in the future. ****



## Lee Jeno

  * **Code Name** : Reaper
  * **Grade** : S-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Maverick (Currently), The Underground (Formerly)
  * **Position** : Strategist, Second in Command
  * **Specialty** : Close Combat, Small Firearms; Magic
  * **Type** : Half-Human (Maternal), Half-Demon (Paternal)
  * **General Notes** : Childhood best friends with Byun (Y/N), the two have grown up with each other since (Y/N) was around three years old, the two would go as far as to argue that they are closer with each other than with their own families.
  * Has been roommates with (Y/N) for seven years. More on that when the actual series starts.
  * When not on a mission, Jeno’s “outside job” is bartender at the bar “The Mad Dog” just below his and (Y/N)’s apartment,
  * Although he is (Y/N)’s impulse control she also happens to be his so one without the other is bound to lead to chaos of some sort, on mission or not.
  * When he and (Y/N) were around 13 years old they were roped into the Underground after a series of unfortunate events and were apart of it until they finally broke off and formed the Maverick with (Y/N) and Mark Lee after five years.
  * In Dimension 62, he maintains good relations with the Avengers, but is not afraid to square up if he has to, note that in Dimension 98 the Avengers are very different people. After all, it’s not him who S.H.I.E.L.D. hired, it was (Y/N), he just showed up to make sure she didn’t end up in a situation that would end up killing her.



## Lee Mark

  * **Code Name** : Speedster
  * **Grade** : S-Class
  * **Affiliation** : [Dimension 98] The Avengers (Currently); The Underground (Formerly); The Maverick (Formerly)
  * **Position** : Scout; Front-Liner
  * **Specialty** : Small Firearms; Small Blades
  * **Type** : Human - Mutant (SuperSpeed)
  * **General Notes** : Mark was one of the founding members of the Maverick, but left after being hired and picked up by SM to join their elite unit of heroes; however, he maintains good relations with the rest of the Maverick, and may or may not keep their names off of the records, but you didn’t hear that from me.
  * Originally met (Y/N) and Jeno during one of their missions while they were affiliated with the Underground, he ended up getting recruited into the Underground as well, but already had a name for himself amongst the heroes.
  * Sometimes sends money to the Maverick if they’re desperate
  * Will only do it if (Y/N) asks though
  * Is typically the ambassador for the Avengers [D98] between the other military units



## Huang Renjun

  * **Code Name** : Maven
  * **Grade** : A-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Maverick (Currently), The Order of Magic (Formerly)
  * **Position** : Front-Liner; Strategist
  * **Specialty** : Magic
  * **Type** : Sorcerer
  * **General Notes** : Originally a part of the government’s main magic army (the Order of the Seraphim), but defected due to being linked to a scandal that revoked around the corruption of the higher military generals. He was invited to join the Maverick due to a favor he had originally owed to (Y/N). 
  * Met (Y/N) while he was interrogating her about the workings of the Underground, ended up owing her a favor after she saved his life
  * Although he was abrasive with the other members of the Maverick at first, he eventually grew closer to them and now considers them his greatest allies. But he will also smack some sense into them if he must.
  * The responsible friend and the Immovable Object.
  * Usually handles filing through missions, although (Y/N) is the one who often has last say in whether or not they take it, he often adds in valuable insight prior to major decisions.
  * No outside job since he’s technically a criminal for defecting from the Order.
  * Doesn’t take shit from any of the other D62 Avengers. He doesn’t care if they could, most definitely, drop kick him. Because he will, indeed, drop kick them back.



## Lee Donghyuck

  * **Code Name** : Joker
  * **Grade** : B-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Maverick
  * **Position** : Support
  * **Specialty** : Small Weapons
  * **Type** : Human - Non-Mutant
  * **General Notes** : Could most definitely be a front liner but he’s just… a little lazy, as he would put it. But he definitely knows what he’s doing. Don’t underestimate this one, once he puts his mind to something he’s a force not worth reckoning with.
  * If he’s making a bad decision nine times out of ten he’s doing it with (Y/N). Cue freaking out Renjun. Cue sprinting Jeno. Cue crying Jisung. Cue confused Mark. Cue laughing Chenle. Cue proud Jaemin.
  * But when he and (Y/N) come up with last minute plans to get out of tight situations they’re fail to success rate is 0:1.
  * Outside job is cashier at a comic store.
  * The unstoppable force.
  * Met (Y/N) and Jeno when they accidentally crashed into the comic book shop they were in, at the time (Y/N) and Jeno were working with the Underground and their identities were hidden, but he kept tabs on them.
  * Originally tried to expose the Maverick until (Y/N) recruited him.
  * With the D62 Avengers, he tends to act rather frivolously, but that’s only because he’s trying to figure out how to read them, what kind of person they are. The best way to do that is to act like you’re a ditz yourself and see how they treat you while you work behind the scenes.



## Na Jaemin

  * **Code Name** : Monsieur
  * **Grade** : B-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Maverick
  * **Position** : Front-Liner ; Spy ; Hacker/Information Collector
  * **Specialty** : Close-Combat, Small Firearms
  * **Type** : Human - Non-Mutant
  * **General Notes** : Jaemin was the last to join the Maverick, but he was able to fit into the team mold nicely. He was quick to learn how the group works and what they do.
  * Jaemin has become somewhat of an expert at blending into situations, hence he is usually who goes into the mission field first, shaping up the scene and reporting to the others just when it’s safe to enter
  * Actually met (Y/N) and Jeno a long time ago, he was a part of their general trio until they both dropped from the radar when they turned 13. It was through a chance blind date set up by a mutual friend where he reunited with (Y/N). And he happened to figure out that she was in the Maverick by chance when he overheard a phone conversation she was having with Jisung about a mission.
  * (Y/N) ended up recruiting him into the Maverick after a… certain turn of events.
  * Ended up picking up a job at the very same place Jeno works, and, as he stated himself, it’s just easier that way.
  * With the D62 Avengers he often times lends his own support in their missions, but he can’t help but act a little too confident about it.
  * Usually also making bad decisions with Hyuck and (Y/N).



## Zhong Chenle

  * **Code Name** : Apollo
  * **Grade** : B-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Maverick (Currently); The Order of Magic (Formerly)
  * **Postion** : Support
  * **Specialty** : Magic
  * **Type** : Sorcerer
  * **General Notes** : Actually ended up following Renjun after he deflected from the Order, but it was only to convince him to come back, saying that he’d vouch for him. But ended up joining the Maverick anyway because he thought (Y/N) was cool. (It’s deeper than that, but that’s for the fic)
  * Rebellious friend, can’t be trusted to leave on his own, will probably find a way to use magic irresponsibly, it’s a miracle he wasn’t kicked out of the Order, and probably due to Renjun’s help.
  * In charge of money in the team, that’s not even a joke. (Y/N) blasts her paychecks on albums, Jeno pays rent, Renjun uses it on spellbooks, Jaemin… let’s not talk about him. Jisung loves video games more than his wellbeing. And Haechan is, and this is self-proclaimed by him, in charge of food. So without Chenle these idiots would be homeless and starving.
  * No outside job since he’s technically a criminal for defecting from the Order.
  * With the D62 Avengers he tends to be very easy to work with and they’re all nice to him but that’s only because they know that the rest of the Maverick will square up if anything happened to him



## Park Jisung

  * **Code Name** : Knight
  * **Grade** : B-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Maverick
  * **Position** : Support; Scout 
  * **Specialty** : Close-Combat; Large Weapons; Large Firearms
  * **Type** : Human - Non-Mutant
  * **General Notes** : Although the youngest of the team, he is certainly not one to be trifled with. Typically the “Gentle Giant” of the group, it is important to remember that he tends to underestimate his strength, whether it be during missions or not.
  * If you want to get to him you’ve gotta get through the older members first, though, no lie.
  * Just started college so he’s still a bit of a newbie but he’s still everyone’s favorite freshman, there’s something about his open-to-anything personality that actually makes for a good strategist, but he sadly lacks experience in the field.
  * Ended up taking the Scout position after Mark was ~~kidnapped~~ hired by SM to join the D98 Avengers. May or may not have a plan to steal Mark back, but just in case Renjun’s reading this no he definitely doesn’t have a plan that he keeps written in his little notebook that (Y/N) got him.
  * Met (Y/N) in a Biology class, he somehow got caught up in a dispute in the Underground and (Y/N) was the one to pull him out of it. Joined the Maverick to make up for the debt he owes her.
  * Outside job is a dishwasher at the Mad Dog bar.
  * D62 Avengers think he’s cool, he happens to get along nicely with Thor for whatever reason, and the rest of the D62 Avengers know better than to question him at all.



## Byun (Y/N) [Shin (Y/N)]

  * **Code Name** : Vendetta
  * **Grade** : S-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Maverick (Currently); Millennium Industries (Formerly); The Underground (Formerly)
  * **Position** : Front-Liner, Strategist
  * **Specialty** : Firearms; Blade Weapons; Blunt Weapons; Magic (But Prefers Not To Use It)
  * **Type** : Human - Mutant (Flight) [Theoretically]
  * **General Notes** : Illegitimate child to the influential Byun Jihoon, she was often cast aside as the black sheep of the family and, after years of abuse from her stepmother and neglect from her father, she decided to run away at 13 with her best friend Jeno. After that, the two were picked up by Max, better known as Changmin, and became affiliated with the Underground.
  * Alongside Mark Lee, (Y/N) and Jeno broke from the Underground and formed the Maverick, with no loyalty to either the Government nor the Underground, the group took whatever job paid the most, and prioritized whichever job paid the most.
  * Outside job is a barista at the cafe a block away from campus, it’s owned by the sweet marshmallow known as Kim Minseok, who may or may not know of (Y/N)’s unorthodox lifestyle and just wishes for the best for her.
  * Often times goes by the family name Shin in order to differentiate herself from the Byun household.
  * A bit rough around the edges, too hyper for her own good, and probably having the biggest dick energy out of the rest of the Maverick, she is often understood to be the leader of the Maverick, but she’ll always deflect that as a team they all contribute to the position. Despite this, she is, undoubtedly, one of the most brilliant minds in her generation, going as far as to solve Dimensional Travel, if only she had the funds to make it a large scale development... or the emotional connection to her half family.
  * Hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to recreate her revolutionary Dimensional Travel device, but there’s a slight problem, and that will be further elaborated in the fic.




	2. Sungchan and Shotaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Guns, Mentions of Blades, Mentions of Light Violence

## Some More World Building Notes that You Should Read to Understand D98, but it’s entirely optional

  * So I saw a couple of questions about the Order of Magic, which is where Renjun and Chenle used to be. So to keep things simple, as I’ve actually prepared a Neo City Times article for it, it’s essentially a military branch, and it is the second most prestigious of the three. It requires a special type of schooling and a recommendation of a high ranking official to enter it (Renjun and Chenle are good boys haha)
  * Let’s talk magic, I mentioned that magic has become a basic necessity in D98, and such is true. I’ll kind of go into detail here and keep things simple in the story itself as it’s kind of complex, but rather interesting. The use of magic has been integrated into societal living, and there are five levels of magic, three of which require special permits to use, and one of which has been entirely _banned_ and _outlawed_.
  * Magic, although it differs in each dimension, is created as a result of genetic capability alongside a conductor (i.e. charms, cards, wands, etc.) These conductors are what centralize and focus forms of energy and allow the use of magic; however, if one person was powerful enough, they wouldn’t need a conductor, but this is all up to genetics. If a person who was just not genetically gifted tried to do a, I don’t know, let’s say a levitation spell without a conductor, they could, quite possibly, combust.
  * Note that conductors require a person’s birthstone and genetic material work. More on that later.
  * For reference, Chenle and Renjun typically don’t use conductors, but if needed, Renjun keeps his on his glasses and Chenle keeps his on a watch.
  * If you’re ever interested, I made a pseudo-science theory on how magic works, but it’s in the works, this is what I have so far.
  * Anyway, I’m a bit lazy, so I’ll just copy and paste this section detailing the levels of magic from _Magic in the Working World - An Authorized Guide Distributed from the Order of Magic._ Also, it should be noted that only the older generations refer to the levels by their actual names, the younger generation just goes by roman numerals.



> **(I) Incipere** \- This is the first level of magic. This tier includes basic spells (i.e. short distance movement, short-duration levitation of small objects, etc.) that are taught during general elementary schooling. Also referred to as C Class magic.
> 
> **(II) Mediocris** \- This is the second level of magic. This tier includes spells that require a bit more difficulty than those of the last tier, including silencing spells, medium distance movement, increasing speed, etc. This is taught during high school levels. Also referred to as B Class magic.
> 
> **(III) Provectus** \- This is the third level of magic. This tier includes advanced spells that require degrees to use, including large distance movement, basic elemental manipulation, astrology, healing, etc. This can be learned optionally in general university level, and it would take roughly four years to earn this degree if pursued. These spells allow for special job opportunities, namely in construction, culinary, medical, and hospitality. Also referred to as A Class magic.
> 
> **(IV) Peritus** \- This is the fourth and final legal level of magic. This tier includes dangerously reactive spells, including advanced manipulation of the elements, invisibility, minor reality shifts, materialization and amalgamation, levitation, and teleportation. This level of magic is strictly restricted to the Order of Magic, and is taught during an sorcerers’ service. Any practitioners outside of the Order of Magic are considered to be national enemies, and should be reported as soon as possible. Also referred to as S Class magic.
> 
> **(V) Grimoire** \- Grimoire magic has been outlawed, if any individual is in possession of any object associated with this level of magic, they are to be executed on the spot, if this is not possible, report to the Order of Magic as soon as possible. This magic includes reanimation, possession, summoning of spirits, insubordination, and mortality. Again, I must stress that this type of magic is dangerous.

Anyway, you’re here for Sungchan and Shotaro, I know. Let’s get on with them now, shall we?

## Jung Sungchan

  * **Code Name** : Sherlock
  * **Grade** : Unknown
  * **Affiliation** : The Maverick (Occasionally), The Order of Justice (Currently)
  * **Position** : Scout, Support Liner
  * **Specialty** : Small Firearms; Basic Medicine; Minor Clairvoyance
  * **Type** : Human - Non-Mutant, Clairvoyant
  * **General Notes** : Although he’s affiliated with the Order of Justice, he’s rather close friends with Chenle, both of them growing up in the same neighborhood and being school friends. After Chenle and Renjun defected from the Order of Magic, Sungchan kept them hidden until they could relocate to the Maverick.
  * Sungchan may or _may not_ have altered government records to keep the Maverick off of the radar, but you didn’t hear that from me.
  * Rather awkward in nature, he has been observed to accidentally let things slip, but he somehow finds a way to work around it.
  * If it wasn’t obvious, he met (Y/N) through Chenle, and has a great amount of respect for her, it’s not easy to be in her position. (Y/N) keeps tabs on him due to his ability, and he has hinted to a major event occurring involving the Maverick, but he can never remember after seeing it. As such, he checks in on them often.
  * Despite his ability in clairvoyance, due to it’s underdeveloped nature, it’s rather weak at this moment. The most he could predict is the weather, but if he put actual effort into strengthening it, who knows?
  * Works with Shotaro in the Criminal Investigation’s department within the Order of Justice, and he’s usually the go to source for a certain small newspaper.



## Osaki Shotaro

  * **Code Name** : Ranger
  * **Grade** : Unknown
  * **Affiliation** : The Maverick (Occasionally), The Order of Justice (Currently)
  * **Position** : Scout, Front Liner
  * **Specialty** : Small Blades; Close Combat
  * **Type** : Human - Non-Mutant
  * **General Notes** : Works with Sungchan, and was also involved in keeping Renjun and Chenle hidden from the Order of Magic, Shotaro is also cited to usually be in charge of relaying information from the city level to the government level. Do with that information what you will.
  * Although not remarkable in magic, having had... below average marks in classes regarding such, he makes up for it in physical ability. He has been known to easily maneuver and remove opponents much more “capable” than him.
  * He’s not close with many of the Maverick members, he does have a high respect for (Y/N), who in a time long ago had convinced her father not to buy out his parent’s small shop. It was through sheer coincidence that they ran into each other again when she and Jeno came to pick up Renjun and Chenle from Sungchan’s house.
  * It’s out of that respect that he helps the Maverick from time to time, that and he usually finds himself aligning with their views. The only thing stopping him from fully joining their group is that he doesn’t want to disappoint his parents, who worked hard to get him to able to join the Order of Justice.
  * Probably as awkward as Sungchan, but less likely to bend to superiors, if anything, he’s the one who fixes Sungchan’s slip ups through some course of action that ends up working.
  * Renjun and Chenle have a small theory that Shotaro is in the eyes of Lady Luck, who is an actual person, mind you, he is unnaturally lucky for no reason. But Haechan insists that they’re just jealous of Shotaro’s knack for avoiding trouble.




	3. The D92 Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: None

## As per usual... World-Building

  * The Avengers of D98 are a super group of mutants and humans alike who were hand picked by the Seraph and funded by Millennium Industries.
  * They work independent of the government, but when called upon by the Seraph they must comply.
  * They are based in Zone 1 of Neo City (the center of the city) and are expected to respond at a moment’s notice when contacted by the Order of Justice (Side note: It is Shotaro who is often in charge of relaying these responses)
  * Note that the Avengers are public figures and don’t have “code names,” save for one member. Their use would be futile anyway, by law their identites must be made public. As a result, they are under strict protection under the law.
  * Also random but the tan uniforms are definitely what they wear on official Avenger business.



## Byun Baekhyun

  * **Grade** : A-Class
  * **Affiliation** : Millennium Industries (Currently); The Avengers (Currently)
  * **Position** : Leader; Strategist
  * **Specialty** : Elemental Magic (Light); Ranged Weapons
  * **Type** : Human - Non-Mutant
  * **General Notes** : Current heir to the ever-influential Millennium Industries, which is a tech-turned-weapons company, Byun Baekhyun has a knack for business, knowing how to spend money smartly is a necessary skill in this city.
  * However, that shouldn’t overshadow the genius intellect he holds, although it would be a tragedy to compare it to his born-genius estranged sister, he isn’t one to be underplayed. Cunning by nature and playful by choice, he’s as exceptional a soldier as he is a businessman.
  * Graduated amongst the top ten in the University of the Seraph and was offered direct employment into the Order of Magic, but declined and took on business instead.
  * Started the Avengers project alongside Kim Jongin, and eventually pushed for the group to work with the government in response to the growing crime rate of Neo City alongside the, at the time, looming threat of war with the Kingdom.
  * Pioneered the Search and Rescue Program, shortened as SARP, which utilizes modern technology alongside magic to find and locate persons of interest. However, do not misunderstand this as him being exceptional in magic, he is, sadly, rather-



## Lee Taemin

  * **Grade** : A-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Avengers (Currently); The Order of Justice (Formerly)
  * **Position** : Scout ; Medic ; Front-Liner
  * **Specialty** : Magic (Telekinetic); Small Firearms
  * **Type** : Human - Non-Mutant
  * **General Notes** : Originally a counter-intelligence based in the Kingdom, he was called back for a favor by Kim Jongin, the second founding member of the Avengers.
  * Has since been prioritizing the Avengers matters of the Order of Justice under special order of the Seraph.
  * Originally a part of an elite unit that has since been suspended by the Order of Justice, data is limited on this group and has not been made available to public knowledge.
  * Close friends with Baekhyun, as the two were often in school together, and much has changed since then, namely after the original Byun residence was destroyed.
  * Decorated spy, he has been recognized for his efforts many times prior to joining the Avengers.



## Kim Jongin

  * **Grade** : A-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Avengers (Currently)
  * **Position** : Front-Liner
  * **Specialty** : Small Firearms, Small Blades, Close Combat
  * **Type** : Human - Mutant (Ability: Teleportation)
  * **General Notes** : Prior to being approached by Byun, he was an avid activist for Mutants’ Rights, a largely peaceful movement headed by Park Jimin, a well known mutant with the ability to shift.
  * Jongin has been cited to take mercenary jobs, although concrete evidence of this is yet to arise. However, it has been noted that he has taken jobs under the alias “Kai” before, but he has since denied these claims.
  * Despite being a public identity, not much is known about him, whether it has been expunged or kept secret.
  * He tends to be seen more than other members of the Avengers, being more active in the public eye versus the other members despite the above comment.
  * The only member to have no connections with the military to be scouted for the Avengers, and for good reason. His abilities, on record, are not one to be underestimated.



## Lee Taeyong

  * **Grade** : S-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Avengers (Currently) ; The Order of War (Formerly)
  * **Position** : Support Liner, Sniper
  * **Specialty** : Firearms
  * **Type** : Human - Non-Mutant
  * **General Notes** : One of the very few people to be immediately scouted into the Order of War as soon as he graduated university.
  * Has shown exemplary skills with firearms since a young age, and because of that the Order of War has kept close tabs on him.
  * Despite his skills, he has been noted to be one of the more _mellow_ members of the Avengers, he has a bad habit of second guessing his skills, as noted by his superiors, and lacks the ability to make decisive decisions.
  * One of the members who make an active decision to stay out of the public eye, reasons unknown.
  * Has alleged ties to the Byun family, but not much is known aside from that.



## Li Yongqin (Ten)

  * **Grade** : S-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Avengers (Currently)
  * **Position** : Front-Liner
  * **Specialty** : Martial Arts, Close Combat, Small Firearms, Magic (Fate/Chaos)
  * **Type** : Human - Mutant (Ability: Shapeshifting)
  * **General Notes** : Originally detained by the Order of Magic for possessing large and uncontrollable abilities. But has since been enlisted into the Avengers after a long negotiation, requiring him to have a magic blocker on him at all times to prevent any altercations.
  * Claims to be a student of [Redacted]. A sorcerer who had long abandoned the Order of Magic and has become a national criminal, but is yet to provide evidence of this.
  * Any other information requires higher clearance to access.



## Wong Yukhei

  * **Grade** : S-Class
  * **Affiliation** : The Avengers (Currently) ; The Order of War (Formerly)
  * **Position** : Front-Liner
  * **Specialty** : Close Combat, Large Firearms
  * **Type** : Human - Non-Mutant (Enhanced)
  * **General Notes** : Picked up from Kim Jongin, Yukhei is what one would call a “super soldier,” resulting from the scientist Kang Seulgi’s government funded experiments.
  * Presenting with enhanced strength, speed, and endurance, he’s kept monitored by the Order of War and deployed only when necessary and under unanimous vote of the three heads of the Order and the Seraph.
  * Originally unable to join the Avengers until [Redacted] made a specific request for him to be added to the line up.
  * Typically the first on field for most of the Avenger’s operations, whether this is because of his natural ability to take on problems much larger than he is or because of his untouchable ego is yet to be seen.



## Lee Mark

  * **Grade** : Ȃ̵̹͌̉̌̂-̷̰͈͖̇̂̐̐̚͠C̸̡̺̱̒̒̈́̈̆̈̀͌͆ļ̴̮̘̲̞̞̪͖̱͖̪͍̌̄͗̃̓͑͂̆͐̋̇̚͠ȧ̴̢̡̧̡̡͍͙̟̼̥͆̽s̴̨̳̘͙̝̜̙̟͚̰̝̫͉̃̓͑̈́͊̋ͅṣ̸̝̟͓̗͑͒
  * **Affiliation** :
  * **Position** : S̷̛̪̞͙̆̀̈̾͗̉̑̾̾̕ċ̴̡̻͙̬̣̩o̵̲̯͕̗͇͚͌̈̌̈́̄͝u̴̢̜͓̺͖̣̯̩̩̳̾͌͜t̸̻̰͈̺̖̪̘̜͈̹̺͂̓̉͆̿ ̴̛̜̹̹͎̖̝̆͊̍͋̏͘͘̚͜;̵͓̲̙̹̯̘̜́͒̃̾̊̾̾͝ ̷̡̘̭̻͔̲̗̗̰͍̗͉͓͇͑͌̐̈́̋̓̓̚͘̕͝͠S̵̢̧̨͖̻̙̺͉̞͖̟̓̓͌̿͑́̍̇͊͒͜͝u̶̩̠̰͖̳͕͇͕̓͌͒̔̀͌̽͛̊̂͠͠͝ͅͅp̶̪̙̠͓̟̯̹̘̯̩̳͑̆̈́͒̈́͊̓̃͂͗̕̚̚p̴̫̯̦̟̘̞͍̎͑̔́̓̒̊̎͒̉̀̏̐o̴̡̞̩̭̱̮͓̮̫͊̎͆̑̈̕͝r̸̨̺̜̯͓̤͎͇͆͋̊̆͋̚͘̚ͅͅt̷̟̺͊͗̃͝ ̸̦̹̓͒͂̒̊̌͗̌͂̓̇L̸̨̛̰̲͖̬̼̅͋̈́̈́̄͗̽̆̏͊̕͜͜i̴̡̛̮̣̯̲͚̬̬̣͎̮͇͂̋̔͊͜͝͝ͅn̵̨͉͍̻̩̳͈̰̤̍͘͘͘͠͝͠e̷͉̎͋̽̽r̸̢͈̞̫̗͍͓̜̮͙̳̖̎͛͊
  * **Specialty** : ̴̛̱͎̞̫̦̣̥͍̰͗̈́̿͛̈́̉͘͜C̷̖͐̓l̶̹̤͔̺̞̱̟͇͈̪̝̉̓̌̎́͂̉̑̒̌͒͘ͅo̶̧̨͕̳̞̞͖͓͍͙͕̞̦̎̂̃͂͑̓͂̊͐͗̓͋̍s̷̜̩̜̪͔̪̲̲̉͐̌̃̂̎̏͠͝e̴̡̛̠̦͛͗̋̏̑͑͌͛̕͝ ̵̮͕̗̌̃̋̔̐̐̕C̶͓̫̩̑̄͋͋̑͊̿̇̉̎͘͜͝õ̸̢̘̱͈̖̘̣̩̞̟̖̹͎̚m̶̧͎̫̫̱͔͎̑͘b̶̧̧̞̱͎͉̰̼͚͇͋̈́̉̓͠a̴̢̢̛͈̣̲̻̳̙͇̱͇̥͑̂̓̈́͂̉̐͠t̷̛͖̅̂͐̎̓̿̕
  * **Type** : Human - Mutant (Ability: Enhanced Speed)
  * **General Notes** : H̸̢͇̭̼͖̭̭͖̫̥̒̃ŭ̶̖̫̞̫̤̺͌̿͋̌͑̾m̵̛͔̤̦̓̋̅̏͑̇͆̒̎͝͠a̵͙̦͋͊̔̈́n̷̡̰̖̏͋̉̈̄̾͂̄̈́̏͒͂͐͝ ̷͕̮͙͓̬̰̹͙̻͉̈́̉̎̍́̍̃-̸̜̥͍̩̼̘̳̺̹̲̙̩̓͊̊͑͋̅̔̉̋͝ ̸̳̞̩̹͙̥̂̈͆M̶̮͒͐͒̀̏̓͑̔̄͊̑͠u̴̝͍̪͚̘͔̟͚͙̘̞͂̽̓͒̒͆̆̉͗̅t̸̝̠̘̝͎̹̠͇̣͚͐̓́̅͛͘͘͘a̵̗̩̩̹͚̞̭̅̋͂̌̃̈́̔̕͜n̶̖͙͕̫̠̽́̒̈̈́͝ẗ̵̻̥͓͍͉͈͉͍̜̪́̈̍͌̎̀̍̕͜ͅ ̵̨͇͎̯͇̥̺̈́̂̒̈́̏͊̔̆̍͝͝(̷̖͚̱̯̰̼̫̙̘̽̈̌͊͐A̴̱̣̺̖̅̐̕b̶̝̻̱̙̼̲̤͈̈́̊i̸̧̝̦̱̟̓̽͗͊̆̍̂̀̅͝ͅl̸̢̧̨̡̛͍͖͔̘̩̰̒͋́̇̔̍͗̾̊̎̇̽͘̕ͅï̷̭̬̞͍̑̅̑̃̆̒̚ẗ̸͓̻̬͕̻̰̱͉͓́͊͑͗̾͘͘͜͠ÿ̷̝͓̯̘̼̘́͑̈́̅͠͝͝ͅ:̵̢̢̧̣̯̼̥̺̟̟̥̹̭̥̠̍̔ ̸̺̻̪̏̉̈͑̊̃̿̓̌͘Ë̸̟͙́̾ͅn̶̲̬͙̜͋͛̕ͅh̸̜͍̄̄͂̃̚͘͠a̵̞̖͓̭̫̯̟͖̮͝n̴̨̹̹͈̯͒̅͑̓̋͘c̶̢̟͇͔͈̬̿e̵̛͈̥̤̻̻͍̼̹͖̣͚̓͗͂͗̏̎͜͠ͅͅd̵̡̛̞̯̪̣̲̖͍̦͓̗͎̙̉̓͗̽ ̶̢̪̱̺̤̆͂͑̑̈͒͐̀̍̽͜S̴̡̡̢̜̪̹̯͖͔͔̗͕̩̓͗͒̎̐̿͗̽͒̍̇̑͐̊p̸̢̛̬͉͈̭̰̱̺͖̫͍̣͚̝̝̈̓́̉͋̆͊͆͗̓͂̕͝͠e̵̫̺̙̤͖͋̈́͒̓͊̈̾̔̉̕̚͝͠ͅe̸̜̫͇̞͑̔͑̂̆͂̄̕d̵͍̮̫̪̼͙̀͐̋̊́)̵͍̩͙͑̓̂̈̕
  * Access denied.
  * Access denied.
  * Seriously stop it, I won’t let you through. They’ll be mad if I tell you anything!
  * ;)
  * Try again next time.
  * **_Higher clearance required._**




End file.
